Requiem of Chaos
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: 1
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own the Ocs, and the made up dueling cards.  
  
Keys: "Meh" – Talking 'Meh'-Thoughts --...-- Time transition Ryuo- Ryuo Bakura Bakura- Spirit of the Ring (AN: A place where I decided to comment.)  
  
AN: Yeah, so I kind had a huge urge to write this fic before I finished Lost and Found (my other Yu-gi-oh fic) thanks to lots of duels these past few days. This fic will be longgggggggggg. As such, I'm splitting into acts. That way you can keep track of where you are. Plus, each act is like a mini fic. I'll be including as many characters as I can, the opponents will be Ocs, probably most if not all of them. Some of the characters may die in a later acts, but I'm not 100% sure yet.  
  
Act 1: Hymn to Dusk.  
  
Prologue  
  
In a time long ago, at the dawn of the ages, before the mortal wars of the Shadow Realm, there existed an older, more ancient force. Chaos. This force challenged the might of the 3 Egyptian gods, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. They appeared at once, the soldiers of chaos, and the Three led them. The Three warriors of Chaos, who even alone laid waste to the land, but the Pharaoh, empowered by the Egyptian gods and aided by his loyal sorcerers, fought back.  
  
Their war stretched for years, with the Chaos slowly taking over, and all the while, the true Chaos waited for its entry upon the world. The gods knew of this great enemy, and fought to prevent its arrival. However, the forces of chaos were too great and numerous for even the pharaoh to combat. Finally, in a last, desperate gamble, the gods placed their powers within three individuals. The High Priest, the Pharaoh, and a Tomb keeper, these three warriors, guardians of the spirit, people, and earth were granted the might of the gods themselves to challenge the terrible force that plagued the world. However, the Three were able to summon their Master, who in turn devastated the world. But the three mortals, imbued with the power of the gods fought him in one last, terrible battle that shook the earth. No one knows what transpired in the battle, save that the three gods had lost so much power that even when called upon later, during the Shadow wars; they still had lost far too much strength. They had only fractions of their true power. And the mortals who had been imbued with such power had no memory of the battle, for that knowledge was destined to remain hidden, until the time when it would be needed again.  
  
And so the world turns and changes. People pass away, the three warriors grew apart, and soon were torn apart through bitterness and war. This is the way the world turns, and legends are forgotten. But the enemy has not forgotten us, and it waits. It watches, and plots its arrival. Soon the setting of this age will come, and the darkness will encompass this world in its grip. The three must be united, or we will all fall.  
  
--Somewhere in China—  
  
"My lord, we have located the final piece of the orb." A black robed figure said. The one he addressed did not turn from his view from high in the mountains, but nodded his response. "And the cards. Have they been made to the specifications of the scriptures?" The one addressed as lord said.  
  
"Yes my lord, Pegasus was kept unaware of the production. As you ordered." "Excellent. Soon, we will have our revenge. We have spent over 5000 years recuperating, waiting for this moment. I want all of our people in place at Domino." "Domino, my lord? Forgive me, but I thought" "Don't think then, Arko. Do what you are told. We must wipe out the guardians of earth, spirit, and people before they can realize who we are. We will not underestimate them again. Is that clear?" "Crystal, my lord." With that, the black robed figure faded into the shadows of the ruins. The figure turned towards the east, where he knew Domino lay, exposing eerily black eyes from underneath his hood.  
  
"Soon, vengeance will be mine!"  
  
AN: So, what do you think. Please read and review people! 


	2. Life Before

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own the Ocs, and the made up dueling cards.  
  
Keys: "Meh" – Talking 'Meh'-Thoughts --...-- Time transition Ryuo- Ryuo Bakura Bakura- Spirit of the Ring (AN: A place where I decided to comment.)  
  
AN: Good stuff here. Lost and found will be done shortly. I think I've finally got a direction for it to go in. Please keep reading this fic, its good. It just needs to set up. It will get more interesting (a.k.a. dueling starts) soon. Definitely before the end of this Act. Oh yeah, the parings will be Yugi x Tea definitely. (It'll be hard to see me write something without romance for the main character.) Maybe Joey x Mai, Seto x Serenity Marik x ? (That's up for grabs. Pick any female that hasn't been taken or make up your own.) If you guys want to see any of the above parings, tell me.  
  
Act 1: Hymn to Dusk.  
  
Chapter 1: Life before.  
  
"Hey, Hikari, wake up." Yami said. "Mmmm, don't wanna mommy..." Yugi mumbled, still half-asleep. Yami sweat dropped, "I don't sound like a woman!" he said, a bit offended. Suddenly, he was struck with an evil idea. "HEY YUGI, TEA'S HERE!" He yelled. Suddenly, Yami felt his vessel suddenly get up and he smirked. "Hey Yami, where's Tea?" Yugi asked. "Hey... wait... she's not here, is she." Yugi could feel Yami smirking in his mind, and he yelled over the mind link 'ARGGGHH, DAMN YOU YAMI!'  
  
Moments later, after mind wrestling, a sport they invented when they quarreled and didn't really want anyone seeing Yugi punch himself, Yugi prepared himself for school. 'Another boring day, eh Yugi.' Yami shot over their mind-link. 'Yeah, but its better than running around looking for deranged maniacs after the puzzle, your powers, or our mind.' Yugi said. It had been 3 months since Battle City and life had gone back to normal. Normal anyway, for a kid with the ancient spirit of the Pharaoh in him, with the title King of Games and in command of the 3 Egyptian god cards. Yugi glanced at the safe box where he kept the cards. He didn't want to use them, they were dangerous, not to mention would make his dueling weaker if he relied on them. So he kept them their, in Kaiba's words, "A waste of the best cards in duel monsters".  
  
As Yugi walked out of the Game shop, suddenly he was pulled into a headlock. "Hey Yug," Joey said as he dragged him off to school. "Joey!!! Let me go!" Yugi whined good-naturedly. Soon, Tristan joined them and freed Yugi by putting Joey in a similar headlock. "Hey Yugi, knuckle-head here bothering you." "Get off me Tristan, ya big dufus!" "Hey, who you callin a dufus!" "You, that's who!" And with that, the taunts and roughhousing began. "Hey Yugi, what's up?" Tea said as she walked up to them. "Oh hey Tea!" Yugi said, his face brightening at her appearance. Yami thought- sniggered, and Yugi merely glared at him over the mind-link and told him to shut up. 'It doesn't get any better than this' Yugi thought, 'hanging out with our friends' 'Especially Tea!' Yami shot, which caused Yugi to blush a little and think back 'She's just a friend, Yami.' 'Yeah, a friend who makes you blush and dream about.' 'Shut up!' Yugi thought over the mind- link.  
  
Tea wondered what Yugi was thinking about. 'I hope it's me!' A small voice, which kept getting bigger as she watched her crush every day, said. Tea blushed and thought, 'Na... he just thinks of me as a friend' Tea thought, a little sadly. She decided to ask Yugi what he was thinking about. "Hey Yugi, what's wrong?" Yugi started and looked up at the object of their conversation. 'Not to mention your dreams.' Yami stated, only to get another glare from inside Yugi's mind. "Oh nothing, Yami's just being stupid." 'I am not being stupid!' 'Sure...' Suddenly, Joey's voice rang out, "OH CRAP GUYS! WE HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!" The time for talking was over. The time for running began.  
  
But none of them noticed a black-robed figure watching from the shadows.  
  
--Later, at school—  
  
"Ahhhh man Yugi, you beat me again!" Joey said, after losing another duel to Yugi. "Sorry Joey, but it was a close match. You almost got me there when you summoned Gilford the Lightning. Just watch those face-down traps next time." "Man Joey, don't you ever give up. You'll never beat Yugi." Tristan said. "Aww come on now Tristan, Joey might win, I just have more experience." "Yeah Tristan, you probably couldn't give Yugi a challenge." Joey shot back. "Oh. And you can Wheeler?" Seto Kaiba said, as he walked by them. "Grrr come here and say that rich boy!" Joey shot, and tensions mounted between the two. "Come now Wheeler, the only reason you can even give Yugi a challenge is because he isn't using any of his Egyptian god cards. Honestly Yugi, why do you insist on holding back with those cards."  
  
"Kaiba, if you rely on those god cards, your own dueling strategies begin to fade. I don't want to always rely on those cards." Yugi said, knowing Kaiba, he could understand that. Kaiba nodded, and walked away. "Grrr, dat Kaiba really ticks me off." Joey said, his glare firmly planted on Kaiba's back. "Comeon Joey, the next period's going to start soon." Tea said.  
  
--After School—  
  
The gang was hanging out at the Game Shop, not really in the mood to do any homework. Suddenly, the phone rang. "One second guys, I'll get it." Yugi said. "Hello?" "Hey Yugi, it's Marik." "Oh, hey Marik, we haven't heard from you in a while. How have you been?" "Good Yugi, Ishizu and I are going to be in Domino tomorrow for a museum offer and we wanted to see you guys." "Oh sure! We'll drop by the Domino Museum tomorrow." "Cool, see you then Yugi."  
  
"Hey Yug, who was dat?" Joey asked. "Marik. He called to say he and Ishizu will be in town tomorrow and they wanted to see us." "Sure, tomorrows Friday anyway." "Yeah, we haven't seen Marik in a while." And so the gang agreed, unaware that after tomorrow, nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
--On the outskirts of Domino—  
  
"The Pharaoh and his friends will visit the Tombkeeper tomorrow sir." Arko said. "Excellent. The plan is moving along accordingly. While they are kept under surveillance at the museum, we will strike at the Priest. Send Relentless out." "At once, my lord." Arko responded, and once again, he faded out into the night.  
  
"Tomorrow, we will strike at our foes, and bring them to their knees!"  
  
AN: Ohhh, cliffie. Who's Relentless? Who's the Priest?(That one should be pretty obvious.) The first duel begins! 


	3. Prophecies

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own the Ocs, and the made up dueling cards.  
  
Keys: "Meh" – Talking 'Meh'-Thoughts --...-- Time transition Ryuo- Ryuo Bakura Bakura- Spirit of the Ring (AN: A place where I decided to comment.)  
  
AN: The first chapter with dueling comes up soon. Many more duels to come. Lost and found is almost been completed in my mind. Yeah, I suck at poems, as seen by my horrible prophecy. Keep reviewing!  
  
Act 1: Hymn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 2- Prophecies  
  
--Yugi's dream—  
  
The landscape was a beautiful paradise, lush green valleys everywhere. There were quaint villages, where children laughed and played. Yugi felt at peace. Suddenly, the sky darkened, strange soldiers appeared and attacked the villages. Yugi's impulse was to protect the children, but he couldn't move. Suddenly, a deep, melodic voice was heard.  
  
At Dusk on Lights last day,  
  
Darkness spreads, light fades, chaos reigns,  
  
In this darkest hour, the guardians three,  
  
Earth, Spirit, and People,  
  
These three must come together,  
  
Torment's child, Dragon Hunter, Ra's Light,  
  
Must face neither dark, nor light, but in between,  
  
Beware Dragon of end, Soldier of beginning,  
  
and Warrior of balance, The Three, and  
  
the One.  
  
Yugi was struck by visions of the 3 Egyptian god cards fighting against these soldiers, and alongside them were shadowy figures. The Voice was heard once more.  
  
Beware Light's chosen. Although the darkness will spread, and the world around you crumbles, know that you have the greatest power of all.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi awoke in a cold sweat. 'Yami, what the hell was that?' Yugi asked. 'I don't know Yugi. It seemed familiar somehow, but I don't know. It must be one of my forgotten memories.' 'Damn.'  
  
Unbeknownst to Yugi, 2 other individuals awoke, having dreamt the same dream.  
  
AN: Sorry if it's short, but it's a good place to stop. Next one will have dueling. And Yes, that was a horrible poem/prophecy. 


	4. Relentless

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own the Ocs, and the made up dueling cards.  
  
Keys: "Meh" – Talking 'Meh'-Thoughts --...-- Time transition Ryuo- Ryuo Bakura Bakura- Spirit of the Ring (AN: A place where I decided to comment.)  
  
AN: Hurray! Dueling! The whole reason why I find this interesting! This one should make up for the small chapter before. I'm trying to keep the dueling more in tune with the real life game, but I may take some liberties. Keep reviewing!  
  
Act 1: Hymn to Dusk.  
  
Chapter 3 Relentless  
  
As Yugi walked to school, he kept pondering the dream he had. He was positive it was a vision, as was Yami. 'Great...another the entire world rests on my shoulders adventure.' Yugi thought glumly. "Hey Yugi, you look tired." Joey said, as Yugi approached the others at their usual meeting point before school. "It's nothing Joey. Hey Guys." Yugi said half- heartedly. "Jeez man, you look worse than Kaiba." Yugi glanced over to where the CEO was walking. He looked tired too, as if he had been awake all night like Yugi. 'Interesting.' Yami thought. "Joey! He's right over there! I don't think he's sleepy enough to ignore you when you make fun of him!" Tea said. "No really guys, I'm fine. Just some bad dreams." Yugi said, and his tone made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Okay Yugi." Tristan said, and they trudged off to class.  
  
--After School—  
  
Seto Kaiba walked towards his car, when suddenly a knife flew past his cheek sharply, and struck the pavement. There was a note around it. Seto immediately picked it up, and grabbed the note. It read  
  
Tonight. 9:00. Bring Your Duel Deck and Disk to the park. Do not ignore this note. We have your brother under surveillance.  
  
"Damn!" Seto said. "Can't I go a year without someone threatening my brother in order to get at me. Well I'll show them. They want a duel. They got it."  
  
--Meanwhile—  
  
"Hey Guys!" Yugi said, thankful to get out of class. "We're gonna see Marik now?" Tristan asked. "Yeah." The group walked towards Domino Museum. Suddenly, Kaiba's limo drove by rapidly, obviously in a hurry. "Jeez, dat Kaiba! He oughta slow down!" Joey said, irritated. "He's probably got some business deal or something to do Joey." Tea said. "Who's got a business deal?" Serenity asked. Joey jumped, spooked at the sudden appearance of his sister. "Dat jerk Kaiba." He responded. "Hey Serenity, do you want to come with us. We're going to see Ishizu and Marik!" Yugi said, before an argument about Kaiba broke out. "Sure Yugi!" Serenity said, and together they walked towards their fate.  
  
--Later—  
  
Seto walked towards the park a determined look on his face. In his mind, however, his thoughts were jumbled. He normally wouldn't have been worried about another duelist beating him, save for Yugi, but he was still shaken by the dream he had. 'Get a grip Kaiba. It's just a dream. You don't believe in any of that Egyptian Mumbo Jumbo.' He thought, using this mantra to calm himself. Finally, he reached the park.  
  
"Alright, show yourself!" Seto yelled. "Tut tut tut Kaiba, in such a hurry to meet your doom?" A silky voice asked. "I'm sorry. I believe it's your doom, not mine. Maybe you are unaware of who I am." Seto said, his confidence not shaken by the sudden answer to his demand. "Ahhh... but I know who you are more than you." The voice responded. ".ggrrrrr... Show yourself coward!" Seto said, his calm snapped by these cryptic answers. Suddenly, a black robed figure emerged, a duel disk strapped to its arm. It pushed back its hood to reveal a woman with long silver hair and icy blue eyes. "What's your name?" Seto demanded. "I am Amelia the Relentless." The woman responded. "Shall we begin our duel?" Seto nodded. "Then we will use the rules of today. 8000 life points, sacrifice for higher-level monsters. Agreed?" Amelia asked, though it sounded like an order, not a request. "Agreed." And so the duel began.  
  
"Well, ladies first." Amelia said. "I'll start off with one monster face down in defense mode, and two cards face down. Next I'll play my magic card, Mass Driver!" Suddenly, a large cannon appeared on her side of the field. "What is that!" Kaiba demanded. "That is my Mass Driver. I can sacrifice a monster to deal you 400 damage. The best part of all is it's a permanent magic. So I'll fire my monster at you! Suddenly, the image of a dragon appeared for a moment, then went inside the cannon. It fired, and Kaiba disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "ggrr.. are you finished." "No Kaiba. That was my troop dragon. When it's destroyed, I can summon another to the field. And I'll fire that one at you as well!" Another dragon appeared, and was shot at Kaiba. The third appeared, and she shot that at him as well. When the dust cleared, Kaiba was at 6800 life points. "Ha, take that Kaiba. You're already down 1200 life points and you haven't even taken a turn yet." Amelia mocked. Kaiba merely glared and drew his card. "You may have dealt me 1200 damage, but your wide open to a direct assault. So Go, Vorse Raider! Attack her life points directly!" Suddenly, a large, vicious looking beast warrior appeared. "Not so fast Kaiba, I activate my bottomless trap hole! This card sucks your Vorse Raider into another dimension, outside our game!" The warrior disappeared, and Kaiba shook at the unexpected counter. "Fine. I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn. Your move."  
  
"I'll set another card face down on the field, and set on monster face down, in defense mode. Your turn Kaiba." She said with a smirk. "Hmph. You made the mistake of not attacking me when my defenses were low. Now you will pay. So I'll start by wiping away your face down cards. Reveal my Heavy Storm Magic card!" Suddenly his face down card flipped up, and the winds began to howl. "Not so fast. I activate Magic Jammer!" Amelia said, and suddenly her Magic Jammer appeared. "I'll discard this card, so that your magic is stopped!" The Heavy Storm card suddenly shattered, destroyed by Magic Jammer. 'Damn, she's better than I thought.' Kaiba thought, disturbed at how easily she was stopping his moves. "Fine. I'll summon my Gemini Elf in attack mode!." Suddenly two powerful looking elf twins appeared, standing ready to attack. "Attack that face down monster!" The twins suddenly focused their magic, and shot it at the face down card. "Hahahahaha! Fool! You've destroyed my Nimble Momonga! I now gain 1000 life points, and can summon 2 more to the field!" Suddenly, 2 more face down monsters appeared. "Damn..." Kaiba swore again, beginning to get frustrated. "Now you know why I am called Relentless Kaiba. My monsters replace each other. I will never run out. And soon I will crush you!" Amelia said, laughing.  
  
--Meanwhile—  
  
"Hey guys! How's it been!" Marik yelled as he saw his old friends walk through the museum door. Cries of "Hey Marik" and "What's up?" were heard from the 5 of them. After a few minutes of catching up, Ishizu walked in. "Greeting everyone." The group greeted her, and after a few more minutes of catching up, Yugi noticed that Marik looked tired. When he commented upon this, Ishizu's expression darkened. Yugi looked questioningly at Marik, who said "I had a dream last night. My sister believes it is a warning." "Hey, I had a dream too. Yami believes it was a vision too." Yugi said. The group looked at Yugi and Tea asked "Why didn't you tell us Yugi?" "Because, I think it might be trouble. But I wanted to make sure."  
  
"Marik, what was your dream?" Yugi asked. "Well, there was a really lush and bountiful countryside," at this Yugi nodded, "and suddenly the sky darkened and soldiers appeared. Then I heard a voice that said At Dusk on Lights last day, Darkness spreads, light fades, chaos reigns, In this darkest hour, the guardians three, Earth, Spirit, and People, These three must come together, Torment's child, Dragon Hunter, Ra's Light, Must face neither dark, nor light, but in between, Beware Dragon of end, Soldier of beginning, and Warrior of balance, The Three, and the One. "When Marik began, suddenly Yugi's voice could be heard chanting the prophecy alongside Marik. "I had the same dream!" Yugi said, astonished. "That makes sense that the fates would warn you Yugi, but why me?" Marik asked.  
  
"Yami wants to know if there are any legends or scriptures that relate to this." Yugi asked for his dark side. "Well, none of the one's I have ever seen match this... but the reason we came here was to look at some ancient scriptures recently discovered in different parts of the world. The strange thing is, they have striking similarities to early hieroglyphics." "This is really strange. Can we take a look at the scriptures Ishizu?" Yami asked.  
"Of course, my pharaoh." Ishizu said, and they walked towards the basement, the same basement where the tablets of the Pharaoh had once laid.  
  
--Back to Kaiba—  
  
Kaiba was in trouble, and he knew it. 'Each time I destroy her monsters, another takes its place. How can I attack her life points if her monsters won't die.' "Damnit.." Amelia smirked, obviously enjoying her advantage. "So Kaiba, are you finished with your pointless assaults?" Kaiba glared and ended his turn. Amelia drew, and her icy eyes sparkled at the card she drew. "Excellent. I summon, Newdoria!" Suddenly, an intimidating fiend appeared, glaring at the elves across from it. "Hahahahaha, that monster has such low attack power, my elves will crush it!" Kaiba boasted, unaware of the monsters special effect. "Power isn't everything Kaiba. I sacrifice Newdoria to deal 400 damage to you!" As the smoke cleared, Kaiba coughed and glared back defiantly. Suddenly, he realize something was wrong. "What happened to my elves!" He demanded. "Newdoria's special effect. Whenever it goes to the graveyard, it destroys one monster on the field. Now, I switch both Nimble Momongas into attack mode. ATTACK!" She commanded, and the monsters complied, biting Kaiba's arm. "You cannot defeat me Kaiba! My monsters deaths will always serve a purpose. You cannot win this duel!" She declared. Kaiba shook, obviously fazed at the 'relentless' waves of monsters Amelia sent at him. And as she ended her turn, he began to feel his resolve slipping.  
  
AN: Amelia- 9000 LP Kaiba-4400 LP Thanks for reading and please review. Praise and criticism accepted! 


	5. Past and Present

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own the Ocs, and the made up dueling cards.  
  
Keys: "Meh" – Talking 'Meh'-Thoughts --...-- Time transition Ryuo- Ryuo Bakura Bakura- Spirit of the Ring (AN: A place where I decided to comment.)  
  
Thanks to Elusia for reviewing!  
  
AN: Well...I'm sad at the lack of reviews, but...then again, I'm doing this for your enjoyment. If you decide not to comment, it's cool. I just would like critiques of my writing. Please give me your opinions. Anyway, enough whining. On with the fic.  
  
Act 1: Hymn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 4 Past and Present  
  
Seto Kaiba was in trouble, and he knew it. His opponent not only had 4600 LP's more than him, but he couldn't get a good attack in. This was a bad situation. As he drew his card, he wondered if he could win. "Hmmm, I play one monster in defense mode, and 1 card face down and end my turn." Seto said.  
  
"I see you have seen the futility of your attacks Kaiba. So I'll draw. And summon, Witch of the Black Forest in Attack Mode. Attack his face down card!" Suddenly, Kaiba's eye's brightened and he laughed. "You've attacked my Cyber Jar, fool!" Suddenly, a huge machine appeared on the field and sucked up all of the monsters. Amelia looked shocked. "Nimble Momonga only gives life points if it's destroyed in battle, so Cyber Jar is the perfect counter! So now, thanks to the second part of it's effect, we pick up 5 cards and show them to each other, and summon any Level 4 or lower monsters that can be summoned." Kaiba yelled, laughing in his supposed turnaround. "True Kaiba, but Witch, when it goes to the graveyard lets me search for any monster with less than 1500 Defense. These are the cards I got." Amelia said, showing him Shining Angel, Bubonic Vermin, Pot of Greed, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Giant Germ. She set all of them in defense mode. "Now for my cards." Kaiba said. He got Blue Eyes White Dragon, Mystic Tomato, Premature Burial, Spear Dragon, and Ring of Destruction. He summoned both in attack mode. "Now then, I'll get my Chaos Necromancer. Then I'll play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 more cards." After Amelia drew, she had a sinister glint in her eyes. "I'll place another card face down on the field. That'll do it for me." 'She's planning something.' Kaiba thought, a little nervously.  
  
--Meanwhile—  
  
As the gang walked down to the basement, curiosity, apprehension, and a whole lot of fear was the feeling of the moment. That fear was heightened by a voice suddenly saying, "By Ra's might, this can't be. These were.... Lost..." As they ran towards the basement, intending to catch the intruder they saw the appearance of one white-haired individual, studying the scriptures. He didn't seem to hear them, lost in his own thoughts. "No... this can't be. This can't be. This was destined to remain hidden. No thief should have been foolish enough to grab this. Even I would not dare....unless.....oh no. No. No. No. This is not happening." Suddenly, Ishizu asked "Who are you?" The individual turned. It was Bakura. Suddenly Yami went on the alert, staring at the one nemesis that apparently, just wouldn't die.  
  
Bakura seemed to notice, and said, "I'm not here for the puzzle Pharaoh. I came here because I felt power. Power I had not felt since before the time of the Shadow games." Bakura said, looking both knowledgeable and scared. "What are these scriptures?" Yami questioned. Bakura seemed to think for a moment, and said, "Fine. I'll tell you. Not because I want to help you. Because I have to. Or we all die."  
  
--Back to the duel—  
  
Kaiba drew, and in his mind, he could see victory close at hand. "Hahahaha, this is it. I summon Lord of Dragons!" A sorcerer appeared, clothed in dragon bones. "Next I play Flute of Summoning Dragon!" A flute appeared in said sorcerer's hands, and he began to play. "This allows me to summon 2 Dragons to the field. I choose, my Blue Eyes and another Spear Dragon!" Now Kaiba's field was full, with 3 Menacing Dragons. Amelia seemed unfazed. Kaiba didn't notice as he declared his attack. His Spear Dragon attack the Giant Germ. Amelia's lifepoints went down to 7200. Suddenly, 2 more appeared. Amelia grinned as Kaiba's lifepoints went down to 3900. He sent another Spear Dragon at one of the germs. Amelia was at 5400. Kaiba was at 3400.  
  
Amelia grinned. "You cannot win this Kaiba. I have far more lifepoints, even with your attacks." Kaiba smirked, and said, "Blue Eyes attack Shining Angel Now With White Lightning!" The angel disappeared, but in its place, a young woman wielding two blades appeared. "Ha, foolish boy. When my angel goes to the graveyard, I can summon a light monster with 1500 or less attack. So say hello to my D.D. Warrior Lady." Kaiba ignored it and told mystic tomato to attack the face down bubonic vermin. To his surprise, another appeared. "Ha, haven't you learned by now that my monsters replenish themselves!" Kaiba told his Lord of Dragons to attack the last Germ, bringing his lifepoints down to 2900. Amelia laughed, and Kaiba grunted. This was bad. He had taken down 5 monsters, but hadn't gotten her field clear. In fact, she still had 2 monsters. 'Still,' Kaiba thought, 'She has no powerful monsters. I should be thankful.' How wrong he was.  
  
--Back to the Museum—  
  
"Okay, so here's the deal. I don't know a lot about this, but I've heard tales. I've seen the devastation firsthand, but none of the important factors." Bakura said, his eye's betraying emotions they'd never seen in the tomb-robber. Fear. Pain. Doubt. "How could you know all of this, when the ancient scriptures, some of which you once knew nothing about, have no mention of this." Ishizu asked, suscipicious as to the spirit's intentions. "Because I was there. Most of the people who could read or write were fighting. Many of them died. There was no time to record anything. And by the time it was over, people just wanted to forget." Bakura snapped.  
  
"So here's what I know. Long ago, before the Shadow Games erupted into the wars that imprisoned people in the millennium items, an enemy arrived. No one knew where they came from. Their soldiers were everywhere. They killed so many people. Why do you think Yami became Pharaoh at such a young age?" Bakura asked, referring to the fact that Yami was about their age when he became Pharaoh. (AN: I have no clue how old he was. In fact, most of the Egyptian history is probably going to get messed up) "Yami. Your father was killed in the early stages of the attack. Before he passed on, he had already trained you to use shadow magic. So you and your loyal sorcerers fought back. But, the most powerful allies you had were the High Priest and the Tomb keeper. The 3 of you were immensely powerful. It is said that the gods themselves granted you their power."  
  
Marik started at the mention of a Tomb keeper, and asked "A tomb keeper had great power?" "Of course. To guard the Pharaoh's, they were instructed in powerful shadow magic. Back then, tomb keepers kept watch over Pharaoh's before they died. That tradition ended once Yami sealed himself in the puzzle, because he didn't die. That is how your family tradition came to pass." Bakura replied. "So the war raged on. I heard terrible tales of elite soldiers. I believe in this language, you would call them Harbingers. They were horrendously powerful. They were an even match to the sorcerers under the Pharaoh's command, and could give the Pharaoh and his allies a difficult battle. But they paled in comparison to the Three." As he said this, his eyes seemed to tell of horrific sights, of magic so powerful that it devastated the land. "The Three? I heard them being mentioned in our dream!" Yugi said.  
  
Bakura jumped a bit, and looked frightened. "The Three... they were the worst. Their power could match Ra himself it was said. The battles between the Three and the Pharaoh, the High Priest, and the Tomb keeper were legendary. One such battle destroyed my village." Bakura's eyes seemed to water, and suddenly Serenity said, "That's why you hate Yami. Because his battle with the Three destroyed your village in the process?" Bakura nodded, and looked away. "Then, after years of war, somewhere to the southern borders of Egypt, a massive battle took place. No one knows what happened, the sky darkened, the earth shook, and great cries were heard. Afterwards, the enemy disappeared. No one knows how the Pharaoh and his allies did it. Even the Pharaoh had no idea. They had all lost memories of the battle, and tried to forget any of it ever happened."  
  
--Back to Kaiba—  
  
"Okay Kaiba, time for me to take control of this duel." Amelia said, as she drew her card. " First I'll flip my Bubonic Vermin, summoning another one! Then I summon my Chaos Necromancer!" Suddenly, a horrible fiend appeared. "My Chaos necromancer gains 300 attack points for every monster card in my graveyard. So it's got 3600 attack points." She cackled, and Kaiba seemed frozen. "So, I think I'll attack your Blue Eyes with this card!" The Necromancer shot dark energy at the dragon, and it screeched and was destroyed. Kaiba was down to 2300 life points. "Next, Attack D.D. Warrior Lady! Go after that Spear Dragon." Kaiba watched as the girl cut his dragon in half. Next, go my vermin, destroy his Spear Dragon!" Kaiba glared as a rat destroyed his powerful dragon. "Now, finally, I'll sacrifice both my Bubonic Vermin for 800 more damage to your life points!" Kaiba was blasted yet again, down to a mere 1500. He fell to his kness, battered, and almost defeated. Amelia laughed, and said, "That's right Kaiba! Fall to your knees before my onslaught!"  
  
AN: Ohhh, cliffie. Will Kaiba escape this deadly battle? Will the mysteries surrounding the Prophecy be cleared up? Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing. 


	6. Overcome

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own the Ocs, and the made up dueling cards.  
  
Keys: "Meh" – Talking 'Meh'-Thoughts --...-- Time transition Ryuo- Ryuo Bakura Bakura- Spirit of the Ring (AN: A place where I decided to comment.)  
  
Thanks to Voakands for reviewing!  
  
Q&A  
  
Voakands- Well Yami and Marik are exhausted, occupied at the moment, and plus, they have no knowledge of such things. If they don't know what to look for, they won't find it. Bakura remembers that frightening power, so it was like getting hit by a live wire.  
  
AN: The final part in the Amelia vs Kaiba duel! How will Kaiba get out of this one! Read and Review people!  
  
Act 1: Hymn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 5 Overcome  
  
As Kaiba sank into the dirt, he felt his steely resolve melting. Her dueling strategies had strung him along from the start! As she continued mocking him, he thought about giving up. Then he realized that if he did that, he would never forgive himself. He was Seto Kaiba for God's sake! He had always fought for everything he had, and earned it all! He would not be defeated in the dirt! He would win, or go down fighting! As he lifted himself up, his eyes became as they were when the duel began. Icy, with a cool determination to win.  
  
"I will not be driven to the dirt by you! I will win this duel!" Kaiba declared, his resolve hardening as he stared at the face of his opponent. She merely smirked, and told him it was his turn. "I draw!"  
  
--At the Museum—  
  
Everyone's minds were reeling from the information. Ancient evil, so terrible that it devastated the world. 'Great. Can't we live 6 months without an archenemy?' Yugi thought. 'Must be the whole 'chosen one' deal. Still. I wouldn't trade the puzzle for anything Yami.'  
  
"Okay. Now we need to see how the prophecy relates to this." Marik said. "What prophecy?" Bakura asked. "Me and Marik had a dream." They told him the prophecy, seeing as how he told them about the war of Chaos. Bakura's eyes widened. "Hmmm... riddle solving is not my thing. My vessel wants to help anyway." The ring glowed, and Ryuo was there. They greeted him, and they got to work on the prophecy.  
  
--Back to Kaiba—  
  
"I play my own Pot of Greed!" As Kaiba he prepared draw 2 more cards, he felt the spiritual part of him, the part he ignored, come alive as he prayed to whatever power was listening, to let him win. He looked at the cards he drew. 'I can't get past her monsters, but maybe there's another way.' He thought. "First I'll play Harpie's Feather Duster! It blows away your magic and trap cards!" A gust appeared and Amelia winced as her traps were blown away. "Next I'll place 2 cards face down. And switch my remaining monsters to defense mode, and now my turn is over." He said imperiously.  
  
Amelia smirked, and drew her card. "This has been far to easy Seto Kaiba. The rumors obviously exaggerate your abilities." She jabbed, but Kaiba ignored it. "I'll summon another Shining Angel. Shining angel attack his Lord of Dragons!" The Lord of dragons disappeared under a burst of bright light. "Next, D.D. Warrior Lady! Attack his Mystic Tomato!" As the lady slashed it, Kaiba laughed. "Now I can summon another monster to the field, just like you fool!" "Not so fast Kaiba! I use D.D. Warrior Lady's special ability! She can remove herself and the monster she is currently in combat with from the game! So no tomato effect for you!" Amelia laughed, obviously reveling in the fact that she was about to win the duel.  
  
--Museum—  
  
"Hey! I got something!" Yugi said. "Torment's child, that refers to Obelisk. But who's his child?" "Maybe it means someone with a bad past?" Ryuo suggested. "Who do we know had a rough childhood and has an affiliation with Obelisk?" Marik said. "Kaiba!" The group exclaimed. "Okay, one down." After a few more minutes, Ryuo realized something. "Dragon... Ra is already referred to in the next passage. So that must refer to Slifer the Sky Dragon!"  
  
"Hey... hunter. Rare hunter!" Joey exclaimed. "Marik, it means you!" Marik's eyes widened. "Wait. So I'm a Guardian?" "Makes sense. Tomb keeper and all. And I think Kaiba was the High Priest in his previous life, right Ishizu?" Yugi asked. Ishizu nodded. "Let's guess who the Pharaoh and Ra's light is?" Bakura said sarcastically, having returned to make a few snide comments before. "Yami." The group said.  
  
"Wait. But Yugi's the light side. Maybe it means both of us?" Yami said. "Possibly." Marik responded. "Now...what's Dusk on Light's last day?" Ryuo asked. "Wait. Ishizu. Isn't the traditional month of Light for Egypt this month?" Marik responded." (AN: It's not true. I have no idea. I'm taking a few liberties.) Ishizu nodded. "Wait...but the last day of it is Sunday?" "Crap! That gives us 2 days to prepare!" Bakura said.  
  
"Prepare for what?" Tea asked. Bakura rolled his eyes and as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "War."  
  
The whole room froze. They remembered the horrors Bakura told them. "Well, not so much most of you. Just the Pharaoh, Marik, Ishizu, myself, and anyone else who can wield shadow magic." Bakura pointed out. "There must be a way for us to help." Tristan said. "Maybe you could teach us?"  
  
"No, foolish mortal. You need a millennium item. I'm pretty sure that if you returned the necklace to Ishizu, she might be able to make use of it." Bakura said. Ishizu nodded, and asked "Do you have it with you Yugi?" Yugi shook his head. "It's in the safe with the god cards."  
  
"A safe!?" Bakura and Marik exclaimed. "Why the devil would you put the most powerful cards in existence in a safe?" Marik questioned. "They are your birthright." "I know, but I'd rather use my strategies and not rely heavily on them." Yugi pointed out. "Okay, if we must prepare for war, then I suggest you give Pegasus back his Millennium eye." Bakura's eye's widened. "You could just give it to him, then get it back. We need as many wielders of Shadow Magic to beat back the enemy." Bakura seemed in thought. "I'll go contact him later." And so the first seeds of resistance were formed in that basement. Still, Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Serenity wanted to see if they could wield shadow magic. They'd be damned if they were going to let their friend face this alone.  
  
--Back to Kaiba—  
  
Amelia was having a good day. She was picked out of the Harbingers to attack the Guardian of Spirit. And she was winning. She cackled evilly and said, "It ends here Kaiba. Prepare yourself for destruction!" The Chaos Necromancer charged up, and Amelia's eyes shined in triumph.  
  
"NOT SO FAST AMELIA!" Kaiba yelled. She started, and stared at him. "I still have my face down cards. These will bring you to your knees!" She stared at him in shock.. "I activate my Ring of Destruction!" Suddenly a ring of grenades surrounded the Chaos Necromancer.  
  
Amelia laughed. "That will only destroy you! If you wanted to destroy yourself, go ahead! I didn't know you were the suicidal type!" "I'm not." Kaiba replied coldly, and in that moment, the Necromancer exploded.  
  
When the dust cleared, Amelia was laughing still. She laughed. The fool didn't understand what losing to a warrior of Chaos meant! But her laughter died as she saw the outline of Kaiba, standing defiantly.  
  
"What! That's impossible! Once you lost this duel, you were supposed to be dead!" Amelia declared. Kaiba started at dying after losing the duel, but he ignored it. "How did you survive!" She demanded. As the dust cleared, there was another card in front of Kaiba. "I guess you forgot about my other face down card. Barrel Behind the Door not only protects me from the damage from ring of destruction, but sends it back at you!" He laughed. "I guess your monsters can't protect you now!"  
  
Amelia stared in shock, and her eyes widened. But then her eyes hardened. Kaiba did not notice this and he roared "Barrel Behind the Door! Fire Now!" A gun appeared from the card, and fired a blast that destroyed her. Suddenly, he remembered that losing cost you your life. He looked over at her and strode over. He felt her neck as she lay still. She was dead. Kaiba looked in shock at what he had done. Suddenly, a soft clapping was heard.  
  
Kaiba spun around, and saw a black robed figure staring at him, his head hooded, but not over the eyes. But he couldn't see any eyes. There was no twinkle or shine that told of eyes. "Who are you?!" He demanded. "I am Erym. And we will meet again, Torment's Child." And with that, he disappeared.  
  
AN: Woohoo. First duel done. And so the black eyed man's identity is revealed. Can they stop his plans? Review please!. 


	7. Meetings

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own the Ocs, and the made up dueling cards.  
  
Keys:

"Meh" – Talking

'Meh'-Thoughts

--...-- Time transition

Ryuo- Ryuo Bakura

Bakura- Spirit of the Ring

(AN: A place where I decided to comment.)  
  
Thanks to Elusia for reviewing!  
  
AN: More characters come in this chapter! The plot thickens! Which is good, cause I like the parts after I've set up the plot. Much more interesting and better duels ahead! Please review!  
  
Act I: Hymn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 6 Meetings  
  
As Kaiba walked from the park, he seemed drained of his energy, 'What the hell is going on? Dueling never drained me that much before.' He thought. 'And who was Erym, and why the hell did he call me Torment's Child?" As his head clouded with these strange developments, others had the answers he sought.  
  
--Meanwhile, at the Museum—  
  
As the group sat in silence, each absorbing the information Bakura told them, lost in their respective thoughts. Suddenly, Bakura realized a problem. "There is one problem with me contacting Pegasus. We don't know where the hell he is, or how to contact him." He explained.  
  
The other's realized this, and nodded. "Then I guess we can't worry about that now." Yami said, taking on the role of a war commander. "Okay, so how do we do this? Ishizu can use the necklace, and Marik can use the rod?"  
  
But Marik shook his head. "The rod is no longer mine. It originally belonged to the high priest, as in Seto. It doesn't work for me anymore. But my sister is destined to wield the necklace."  
  
"True, but Kaiba probably won't believe us." Yugi pointed out. "Then we must convince him." Marik countered.  
  
"We need to contact Shadi." Yugi said suddenly. Ishizu nodded, and seeing the confusion in the other's faces, she said, "Shadi is the guardian of the Millennium Items. He wields the Millennium Key."  
  
"Wait, that only makes 6 items. The ring, the rod, the necklace, the key, the eye, and the puzzle. What's the third?" Yugi asked.  
  
"The Millennium Scales." Ishizu answered. "Shadi probably knows where it is. We should call him."  
  
"But how? I've only seen him when he feels he is needed." Yugi replied.  
  
"And I feel I am needed now." Shadi said, appearing suddenly. The group jumped at his sudden appearance. He had the Millennium Key around his neck, and a golden item in his hand.  
  
"Shadi!" Ishizu and Yugi cried in unison.  
  
"Hello my Pharaoh. I have come because I felt that I was needed, and that strange powers are at work." Shadi said.  
  
"Shadi, what is that?" Yami asked, looking at the item in his hand.  
  
"This is the Millennium Scales, my Pharaoh. I came here to deliver it him." Shadi answered, looking intently at Marik. (AN: This isn't canon to the show, but this isn't the show.)  
  
"What? Me...but why?" Marik asked, stupefied.  
  
"Because, you are one who is in need of balance, one who is destined to wield this item. I have felt it attract strongly to you." Shadi pointed out, referring the struggle between good and evil inside of Marik. He nodded, and fell silent  
  
"I will aid you as best I can." Shadi went on. "Shadi. Will you fight beside us if I require it?" Yami asked, knowing his authority was the one Shadi answered to.  
  
"Yes, my pharaoh." He responded.  
  
"Wait. Some of the Pharaoh's sorcerers didn't have Millennium items, did they?" Tea asked suddenly.  
  
Shadi looked mystified by this question, but nodded. "These were ones who drew as power from the shadows, like the Pharaoh and the wielder's of the Millennium items. They were not as strong, because they did not have an item as a focus, but could use shadow magic."  
  
"Wait. That is possible?" Bakura asked.  
  
Shadi looked surprised to see the thief there, but said, "It is not unheard of, but the renowned sorcerers used the items. Some did not need the items."  
  
"Could you teach us to use Shadow Magic?" Joey asked, and Tristan, Tea, and even Serenity nodded. Joey looked at his sister and said, "No sis, you don't have to.." But Serenity interrupted. "Joey, I want to fight alongside you." Shadi looked at them for a moment.  
  
"Your loyalty to the Pharaoh is truly remarkable. Yes, if you are determined, I will train you. Come then, we have little time. Ishizu, is there an empty room I can teach them?" Shadi asked.  
  
"Of course, follow me." Ishizu responded. Yami, Yugi, and Marik looked in awe of their loyalty, but Bakura looked skeptic.  
  
"Okay, while they're doing that, we need to get Kaiba here. We need him on our side. He is the High Priest after all." Bakura said, getting them back on task. The other 3 nodded at this, and Yugi volunteered to get him.  
  
--Meanwhile—  
  
"To use Shadow Magic, you must feel into your center first. Find it, and anchor yourself to it." Shadi instructed, and Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Serenity closed their eyes, feeling for their center.  
  
"Your center is your magical essence. Once you have it, begin tapping into it. Draw upon its power. Focus your mind." Each of them concentrated, and one by one, they touched their core. Suddenly Joey had a thought. "Hey, this feels like the heart of the cards!"  
  
Shadi looked at him, and responded, "This Heart of the Cards is you feeling into your essence. Now that you have found it, let us build your strength." And so the training began. They first learned to affect objects. Shadi was impressed with all of them, their determination and knowledge of the heart of the cards helped them, especially Joey. He seemed quite good, probably from accessing his center a lot. After a few hours they seemed tired.  
  
"Ishizu, is it all right if they stay here. They are too tired to go home." Shadi said. Ishizu nodded and said, "Of course."  
  
Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Joey called their parents to tell them they would be sleeping over at Yugi's house.  
  
--Back to Yugi—  
  
'Man... Why does Kaiba mansion have to be so far away?' Yugi wondered as he walked uptown, towards Kaiba's house. When he reached there, he pushed the button. He heard Mokuba's voice answer. "Yes?"  
  
"Hey Mokuba, it's Yugi." Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh hey Yugi! Come on inside." Mokuba answered.  
  
Once Yugi was inside, he asked Mokuba, "Where's your brother. I need to speak with him." At this, Mokuba seemed worried. "Sorry Yugi, my brother left a couple of hours ago with his duel disk and deck." Mokuba answered.  
  
'Why would he do that?' Yugi wondered. Suddenly, there was a loud knock. As Mokuba cautiously opened the door, he smiled at his big brother. But the smile fell when he noticed his brother staggering and looking beaten up. Yugi regained his wits and asked, "What happened Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba seemed startled at Yugi's appearance in his home and answered, "None of your business."  
  
"Fine, Kaiba. I need to talk to you." Yugi said determinedly. "Did you have any weird dreams last night?" He asked.  
  
Kaiba started, and his head whipped around at that. "Why?" He asked.  
  
Yugi explained the deal, and at the end, Kaiba stared at him. "No. That's not possible. I'm not some reincarnated High Priest!" He ranted.  
  
"Kaiba, come on. Ishizu showed you those visions. The High Priest looks exactly like you. The Millennium Rod responded to you, showed you visions. Look, just come to Domino Museum tomorrow. Please." Yugi begged. He got up and walked out the door.  
  
AN: Chapter 6 complete. A chapter devoted to building the plot. Sorry if it was a bit boring. Please review!


	8. Mystic Struggle

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own the Ocs, and the made up dueling cards.  
  
Keys: "Meh" – Talking 'Meh'-Thoughts --...-- Time transition Ryuo- Ryuo Bakura Bakura- Spirit of the Ring (AN: A place where I decided to comment.)  
  
Thanks to Elusia and Da Squeakz for reviewing!  
  
AN: A new foe appears to challenge Yugi. Will Yugi be triumphant against the might of this foe?  
  
Act I: Hymn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 7 Mystic Struggle  
  
--Somewhere North of Domino City—  
  
Erym was very annoyed. Amelia the Relentless had failed to defeat Seto Kaiba. Still, if he took out one of the Guardians, the others would surely fall. "Arko," Erym called softly. The robed man appeared next to his master, and bowed. "Arko, send Mystic out to destroy Yugi Motou." He ordered. Arko bowed, and retreated from Erym's presence.  
  
--Near The Game Shop—  
  
Yugi Motou was not a very happy camper. Lack of sleep, revelations that he was to face off against another ancient evil trying to destroy the world, plus Yami's endless teasing about Tea Gardener, his long-time crush, was making this day very, very bad. 'At least it can't get any worse than this.' Little did he know, it would easily get far worse.  
  
As Yugi walked inside, intent on getting much needed sleep, he suddenly felt a dark power outside his home. It was close by. 'We'd better check it out.' Yami said. Yugi nodded, and went to grab his duel disk, just in case. As Yugi walked out, he caught a flash of movement. Chasing the figure down a few alleyways, he eventually cornered it. Or so he believed.  
  
The figure turned, and pulled its hood down. It revealed a young man with cold grey eyes and blond hair. "Hello Yugi Motou. My name is Amuro the Mystic. I've come here to kill you."  
  
Yugi sighed. Death threats seemed so old once you had saved the world and faced down dozens of these annoying henchmen types before. "You're a Harbinger." He said, not asking, but knowing.  
  
"Indeed, little Yugi. I'm surprised you've heard of us. Well, it doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon. Now, shall we duel?" Amuro asked mockingly.  
  
Yugi smiled, and Yami took over. "Let's duel!" Yami declared.  
  
--Meanwhile—  
  
Seto Kaiba collapsed onto his bed, his mind confused and exhausted. To top it all off, he had a headache. 'This day just keeps getting better and better.' Kaiba thought sarcastically.  
  
A noise at his door caused Seto to sit up, and look directly at his little brother. "What is it, Mokuba?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Seto, what happened to you tonight? Please, I know it was bad, but tell me." Mokuba begged.  
  
Seto was unwilling at first, but in the end looked at his little brother, knowing that knowing there was a threat was better than being caught unawares. "I was challenged to a duel. For some reason, it was a duel to the death. I won, of course." Seto said, a hint of the cocky, arrogant jerk he was showing, "After the duel, some weird guy calling himself Erym appeared and called me Torment's Child, and that we would meet again."  
  
"Seto, maybe Yugi and the others know more about these guys than us. We should see what they want tomorrow." Mokuba pointed out.  
  
"Maybe, Mokuba. You know I don't believe in that ancient Egyptian mumbo jumbo. But, if they can give me information on beating that guy, then I guess we should check it out." Seto said, before bidding his brother good night and falling asleep.  
  
--Back to the Duel—  
  
"I'll go first!" Yami declared. "I draw! I'll start off with Big Shield Gardna in defense mode, and I'll place one card face down. Your turn!"  
  
Amuro stared at the high defense creature and smiled. "I'll start off by summoning Manju of the Thousand Hands! This card allows me to get one ritual monster or magic card when it's summoned! I choose, Contract with the Abyss!" A card popped out of his deck and he grabbed it. "I'll place 2 cards face down, and now you may go."  
  
Yami drew his card and looked at the current situation. His opponent had a weak monster out, but 2 face down cards. 'This is going to be tricky.' Yami said to Yugi. Yugi didn't say anything, but Yami knew he agreed.  
  
"I'll start off by placing my Beta the Magnet warrior in defense mode!" A small metal warrior appeared crouching behind it's shield. "Then I'll place 1 card face down, and that should do it."  
  
Amuro smirked, and drew his card. "I'll play Harpies Feather Duster! Say good-bye to all of your face down cards!" He laughed.  
  
"Not so fast Amuro!" Yami interrupted. "I activate Magic Drain! This forces you to discard another magic card in order to keep Harpies Feather Duster in play!"  
  
Amuro glared at Yami, and chose not to discard. "Very well. Then I will play Contract with the Abyss!" A form appeared in front of Amuro. "I sacrifice my Manju and my Archfiend Soldier to summon my almighty Dark Master Zorc!" A towering fiend appeared on the field, glaring at Yugi's monsters.  
  
Yami shook, that beast was more powerful than any he had in his entire deck! Amuro's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Pharaoh! Prepare to feel the wrath of Zorc's special ability!" A dice appeared overhead. "When I roll this die, it can destroy 1 of your monsters if it hits a 3, 4, or 5, all of your monsters if it hits 1 or 2."  
  
"And if it hits 6?" Yami questioned, probing for a weakness.  
  
"Then it destroys my monsters. But the chances of that are slim. So go, dice roll!"  
  
As the dice bounced along the ground, it hit a 3. Yami's eyes widened as Zorc fired a powerful blast of energy, annihilating his Big Shield Gardna. Amuro smirked. "Now then, I think I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Blow away his face down card!"  
  
Yami winced as Magical Cylinders was destroyed, but he still glared defiantly back at Amuro. "Now, Zorc! Destroy his magnet warrior with dark crush!" Amuro declared.  
  
The alley shook from the explosive power of Zorc, but Yami stayed on his feet determinedly. "Is that all?" Yami questioned  
  
"Not quite. I'll lay one card face down. Now I am done." Amuro said with a sneer.  
  
As Yami drew his card, he was a little worried. He was facing down a monster with 2700 attack points and with the ability to destroy monsters. He looked at his cards and placed a card face down and Gamma the Magnet warrior in defense mode. "Your turn." Yami said evenly, but with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
Amuro smirked, catching that hint of fear, and using it. "ZORK! USE YOUR SPECIAL ABILITY NOW!" He yelled, and again the dice fell. This time, it hit a 5, annihilating Yami's magnet warrior.  
  
Amuro smiled in triumph. "Now I'll play this card face down, and now attack Zork!"  
  
The Dark energy impacted Yami, and he fell to his knees, weakened by the powerful assault as his lifepoints dropped to 5300.  
  
Amuro continued his triumphant look as he ended his turn. As Yami drew his card, he knew what he had to do. "I summon Dark Blade, in attack mode!"  
  
An armored warrior appeared on the field, its sword at the ready. Amuro laughed at the monster's puny attack when compared to Zorc. "That's it?" Amuro mocked, but Yami merely glared and continued on.  
  
"I'm not done yet Amuro! I play the magic card Riryoku!" Yami said with a victorious glint in his eyes.  
  
Amuro looked at the magic card with a hint of fear, but asked, "What does that do?"  
  
"Riryoku," Yami answered, "Cuts your monsters attack in half and adds it to my monsters attack strength!" As they talked, Zorc felll to his knees as black energy was siphoned off into Dark Blade.  
  
"NOW DARK BLADE! ATTACK ZORC NOW!" Yami declared.  
  
The black clad warrior cut Zorc down, but Amuro still smirked as his life points went down to 6200. "NOW I ACTIVATE MY FACE DOWN CARD!" Amuro yelled.  
  
Yami looked in shock as a trap card flipped up, showing a group of people moruning. "Meet my trap card, Reverent Silence! It destroys all monsters on the field when one of mine is destroyed!" Amuro laughed insanely as Dark Blade was obliterated.  
  
Yami ended his turn, looking worriedly at Amuro's field. It was empty, but Yami had only 1 card face down. Amuro smiled, and drew his card. His eyes seemed to widen at what he drew, and he put a monster face down in defense mode and ended his turn.  
  
'Why didn't he attack?' Yami wondered.  
  
'Maybe he was afraid of the face down card we played.' Yugi interjected.  
  
Yami saw that as logical, and proceeded to draw his card. "I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" A large horned animal appeared at Yami's side. "Gazelle! Attack his face down card with Claw of Destruction!"  
  
Amuro smiled as Yami's card slashed the face down card. "FOOL! YOU'VE ATTACKED CYBER JAR! It destroys all monsters on the field!"  
  
A large mechanical jar appeared, and sucked in the gazelle, and then it was destroyed. "Now let us pick up 5 cards, and reveal them to the other. We will now summon all level 4 or lower monsters that can be summoned." Amuro explained.  
  
Yami got Dark Magician, Kuriboh, Queen's Knight, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Alpha the Magnet warrior. He placed Kuriboh in defense mode along with Queen's Knight and Alpha.  
  
Amuro showed him Shinato's Ark, Mad Dog of Darkness, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Holy Life Barrier, and Sinister Serpent. He put Breaker and the Dog in attack mode, placing the Serpent in defense mode.  
  
Yami placed one card face down, and ended his turn.  
  
Amuro drew his card, and began laughing once he looked at it. "This is it Pharaoh! Prepare yourself for my most powerful Ritual Monster!" While he laughed, Shinato's Ark appeared.  
  
Yami, recognizing what that meant, shook. "No.." He whispered in fear.  
  
"NOW MEET SHINATO, KING OF A HIGHER PLANE!" Amuro said as Breaker and the Dog disappeared in flash of light. In their place, was Shinato. Yami looked in awe of the 3300 attack point monster.  
  
"This is it Yami, prepare to meet your fate!" Amuro declared.  
  
AN: Reverent silence isn't real. I made that one up, cause it sounds cool and I didn't know any card that did that. Holy Life Barrier, in case anyone asks, is real. It's just a Japanese card. 


End file.
